


Stage Teasing

by niallerpayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Butt Slapping, Concerts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerpayno/pseuds/niallerpayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam teases Niall on stage and Niall says he has to worhsip his butt if he keeps going. So that's what Liam does after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Teasing

The whole concert Liam was, as always, all over Niall. He was always twisting his nipples, tickling his sides, lifting him off the ground and slapping his ass. But tonight, Liam went to full on grope Nialls bum. Not that Niall wasn't enjoying, but after one hour of getting your bottom played with it starts to hurt a little bit.  
"Come on Liam. Don't you think it's enough?" Niall hissed when Liam once again walked by and planted a smack on his right cheek. Liam only threw him a smirk over the shoulder.

"Liam seriously last warning. You're gonna worship my bum after this show if you touch me one more time!" Liam wrapped his arms aroung Nialls middle from behind pulled him to his chest. "Is this a treat or a punishment?" And once again Liam left a speachless Niall on the catwalk and jumped some more around.  
Niall could see Liam strutting straight to him again. "Liam I dare you! I wasn't joking!" Liam smirked and stroked his bum. "Good."

When the show had finished and all the boys said their goodbyes and thank yous they all walked off the stage, Liam right beside Niall. As they were out of sight, Liam placed his hand on Nialls hip and lead him to the car. The other boys gave them strange looks but Liam really couldn't care less. 

They arrived at their hotel and as fast as they were out of the lift Liam pulled Niall by his arm all the way to his hotel room. "Liam. What are you doing? 'm tired!" Liam flicked on the lights and pulled Niall inside. "You said if I keep going I had to worship your butt. So that's what I'm going to do." Niall turned brigtht red. Maybe saying that wasn't the best method to pry Liam off.

Liam guided Niall to the bed and pushed him on it. "Lay down on your stomach, be right back."  
Niall lay on his stomach played with the thought to take off his clothes but he decided against it, maybe Liam was joking and just wanted a bit more time with Niall. Yes, maybe Liam's getting food.

But when Liam came back Niall knew that he wasn't getting out of this now. Liam crawled between Nialls legs und pulled, the now boneless, Niall up by his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. Niall turned his head and bit his lip. "You serious?" Liam rolled his eyes. "That's what you wanted, sweetie. Not gonna hurt you." 

Liam had unbuckled Nialls belt and had pulled down Nialls jeans. Niall now only in boxers lifted himself up on his hands and knees but Liam pushed his back down again. "Gonna take my time Nialler. Want us both to be comfy." Niall just nodded in response. Maybe this was what he wanted, but he felt a hella lot of insecure. Everybody knows Liam has a great body and Niall barely had any muscles. Besides, in Nialls opinion, he has a jokingly small dick against Liams. 

"Lift your hips." Niall did as he was told and Liam slowly pulled down his boxers. Now hovering over Niall, Liam let his hands dance along Nialls back and sides and he pressed kisses from his neck down his spine to his bum. When Liams mouth neared his bottom and his hands roamed the cheeks Nialls breath hitched, is he even ready to be touched by his best friend?

Liam nestled between Nialls legs and spread them a little more. He stroked a few times over the bum crack until he blew hot air all over Nialls bum. Niall wasn't sure yet what Liam's going to do. Is he just stroking and kneading his bum or is he going to finger him? Without even knowing anything he was so close to getting hard already, and all could get very embarrassing. 

Liam teased him a little more, planting small slaps, kneading it, spreading it open a little. But then he finally pressed a kiss on each cheeks and spread the cheeks open so he had a good view. Niall shuddered when Liam dived down to lick a wet stripe from his balls right over his hole. A little whimper left Nialls mouth and he could feel Liam smirking against his skin. 

At first Niall thougt it was disgusting what Liam did but after quite a few licks he got used to the feeling and was enjoying himself. Liams beard was tickling the insides of his cheeks and his hands roamed over the back of his thighs. When Liam started to prob his tongue on the tight ring of muscle Niall burried his face deeper in the pillow and his hands clenched the sheets. 

Niall could already feel his precome soaking the soft blanket and he wondered if Liam was hard, too. But the thought was quickly washed away by pleasure when Liams strong tongue had managed to slip past the muscle and was wiggling inside of him. His toes curled and he bit into the pillow to keep himself from moaning out loud. He really didn't need Liam to make fun of him now. 

Liam had spread his cheeks wider now as to get better access. Niall was writhing under him by now and his eyes started to prick with tears. Why did his BEST FRIEND make him feel so good? And, why was Liam even doing that? He had a girlfriend after all! "He cheats with you on her" was all Niall could think. But right now, he didn't care about her. Sure he felt bad a bit, but he didn't like her anyway. Nobody did. 

Liam pulled away and looked down at Niall. He really needed to see his face when he's going to do what he planned on doing. "Turn around please." Nialls head abruptly shot around. "No!" Liam chuckled. "Nialler. Do you think that I din't notice how your dick is hard and you bite into the pillow to keep from moaning? I hear your whimpers anyway. But don't worry Niall. I'm hard, too. Now turn around." The last part made Niall blush even harder than he already was but he turned around and hid his face under his arms.

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Nialls arms away. "Why do you think I made you turn around? I want to see your face you idiot!" Niall peeked trough his closed eyes. Liam couldn't help but smile fondly down at him, which caused Niall to smile too. Maybe this wasn't just because of the thing on the concert before? "Kiss?" Liam chuckled and leaned down. Niall closed his eyes and puckered his lips a bit. Liam had to bite his lip as to not burst out laughing, because other than Niall thougth, Liam just pecked his cheek.

"Hey!" "My mouth was on your ass, you really don't want to kiss me!" Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do I taste that bad?" Liam blinked a few times before he answered. "This is fucking weird mate.. But well I don't know how asses normally taste but no yours isn't that bad?" Nialls mouth fell open. "Uhh. Yes this is wei.." before he could continue Liam had smashed his lips down on Nialls. First Niall began snickering and was trying to move away but he decided to just go with it. 

Niall wrapped his arms around Liams neck and realized he still had his shirt on. He began to tug at it and whispered in between kisses to take it off. Liam did as he was told and Niall studied his body. Now all insecurities were back. It seemed as Liam noticed and leaned down again, pecking his lips. "You're beautiful Niall..." Liam unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, now just in his boxers. 

Liam settled again between Nialls legs and glanced up at Nialls face and back down to his bottom. Niall shot him an expectant glare and Liam figured it was a sign that he can do it. Liam sucked his fingers in his mouth and coated them with enough saliva. With his free hand he spread Nialls legs a bit wider and when he heard how Nialls breath hitched he stroked him over his thigh. "Tell me when it hurts.." 

He circled Nialls rim with one of his fingers and began to slowly push it in. When Liam felt just little resistance he pushed the whole finger in and began to move it in and out. He looked up at Niall who clenched the sheets in his hands and had bitten his lip. "You can enjoy this, 'm not judging you." Niall opened his eyes and gave a little nod. Now at least that part was clear.

Liam spit down on his fingers and pushed another one in. He moved now slower, and began to scissor his fingers. Now Niall finally let out little whimpers and sometimes a moan. Liam knew he had to search for the special spot that would have Niall become completely putty in his hands. So that's what he did, and he knew he found it when Nialls back arched off the bed and his mouth left a very loud moan. "Leeyum! Unngh..." 

Liam pushed his third finger in and slammed his fingers right in Nialls prostate. Niall rotatet his hips and pushed down on Liams fingers, clearly enjoying it. Nialls stomach muscles contracted and his hole clenched around Liams fingers.. "Liiiam! Stop.. pull out!" Liam looked confused up in Nialls face. "Does it hurt?" "No!" Now Liam was even more confused. "What's wrong?" Niall puffed air out of his lungs. "Close..." "Yes I figured? What's wrong with that?" "Well I don't want to come all over my best friends arm?!" 

Liam sat on his knees and pulled his hand away. "Don't want to come over my arm? Good then.." Liam leaned over Niall and lined his dick up to Nialls entrance. Without really waiting Liam pushed his tip in. He let Niall adjust every new inch until he was fully in. He layed his head on Nialls shoulder and let out a deep moan, Nialls tightness too much to handle. He didn't move until he felt something warm slide down his cheek. Niall had his arms wrapped around Liam but now they were laying beside him on the bed.  
It wasn't long until Liam heard the sniffles coming from beside him. He lifted his head and saw that Niall had pressed his eyes shut and tears were streaming down his face. "Hey... Does it hurt? You should've told me!" Niall gulped and opened his eyes, looking straight at Liam. "No.. It's just that .. I just lost my virginity to YOU, my BEST FRIEND.. and you don't even like me that way.." Niall tried to swallow down another sob but his throat constricted and he caughed a few times. 

Liam looked at him, still burried deep inside him. "You're an idiot Niall. Of course I like you that way. I thought you wouldn't that's why I even started this. I thought having you like this is better than just having you just as a best friend, even if it's only for one time.." Niall blinked a few times as to dry off the tears. "Does that mean.." "That I love you? Yup." Niall wrapped his arms again around Liams neck und pulled him down for a kiss. "Love you, too."

Slowly, while still kissing Niall, Liam pulled his hips back and pushed them back inside of Niall. "Good?" Liam pulled his hips back again. "Yeah, keep going.." While Liam was rocking his hips inside Niall his mouth moved down to his neck where he sucked a hickey in his skin. When Liams mouth wandered to Nialls nipple his back arched off the bed again and his fingers clawed at Liams back.

Liam shifted a bit and changed his angle of thrusting. Niall trashed his head back against the pillow and cried out a high pitched whine. "Unngh Liam.. there.." Liam picked up the pace and took Nialls smaller hands in his, rocking them both forward. "Close.." Liam snaked one hand in between their bodys and curled his hand around Nialls pulsing dick. tugged in firm strokes, timed with his thrusting. "Me too.. Come for me Niall.." Nialls back rose off the bed and his eyes shot open. He came all over Liams abdomen. The heat off the seed on his stomach and Nialls clenching around Liams dick send him also over the edge and he stilled inside of Niall. 

When their breathing had slowed down Liam pulled out and layed beside Niall, Niall cuddling into his side. Liam gave him a kiss on his head. "Was that really your first time?" Niall tilted his head so he could look at Liam. "Yeah. Well my first time with a guy.." Liam smiled and kissed Niall on his nose. "good."

They layed some time until Niall shifted uncomfortable. "Liam.. What about Sophia?" Liam chuckled. "She's like my best friend Niall. She never was my girlfriend. Do you really think I would be with someone who dumped me like 20 times when I wasn't famous? She would only want my money and fame. We made a deal that she would beard for me, she would get a few nice clothes and no one would suspect how bad I wanted to wreck my cute little blonde band mate."  
Niall snickered and snuggled deeper in Liams side. "Shower?" "Later."


End file.
